Vie de star ou vie de couple ?
by H.Sora
Summary: Thomas Edison et Newt Isaacs sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Newt qui aimerait être plus que cela, décide de le faire comprendre à Thomas, mais y parviendra-t-il lorsque ce dernier, suite à un casting devient un acteur dont la notoriété le fait devenir une star aux yeux du monde ?


**Prologue**

Thomas Edison était un adolescent que l'on pourrait qualifier d'ordinaire. Il avait des parents aimants, une sœur qu'il affectionnait énormément, ainsi que des amis avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, surtout son meilleur ami Newt. En effet, il avait une relation privilégiée avec son meilleur ami, tous deux se connaissaient depuis l'époque du bac à sable et étaient vite devenus inséparables. En résumé, Thomas Edison avait une vie tout à fait banale pour un lycéen de 17 ans, si ce n'était que sa vie était sur le point de basculer. Il allait passer de l'anonymat à la lumière des projecteurs, mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore.

Tout avait commencé lors d'un matin comme les autres …

* * *

La mélodie stridente du réveil résonna dans toute la chambre avant qu'un bras ne s'abattit dessus, le faisant taire. Le propriétaire de cette main s'étira, ce qui faisait descendre sa couette, dévoilant son torse dénudé. Il bailla avant de se décider à se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre. Il prit sa douche et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée qui commençait. Quand il fut satisfait de ce qu'il vit à travers son reflet dans le miroir, il quitta sa chambre et descendit rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Maman, bonjour Papa, leur dit-il en leur faisant la bise.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, fit sa mère, accompagnée de son père.

Il s'installa sur un des tabourets autour du comptoir de la cuisine, sur lequel trônait tout le nécessaire pour la préparation d'un petit déjeuner. Il prit son bol dans lequel il mélangea du chocolat en poudre et du lait, avant de le faire chauffer. En attendant de pouvoir déguster son chocolat matinal, Thomas discutait avec ses parents.

\- Alors comment ça se passe au lycée Thomas ?

\- Ça va plutôt bien, en ce moment on est en plein dans les programmes de révision pour le bac blanc.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Vous le passez après les vacances, non ?

\- Oui, enfin, on a une semaine à la rentrée consacrée à nos révisions.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire pendant les vacances Thomas. On te fat confiance. Tu peux t'amuser avec tes amis mais tu dois quand même travailler tes révisions, d'accord ?

\- Oui papa ! lui promit Thomas.

\- Au fait, qu'avez-vous prévu avec Newt pour les vacances ? demanda sa mère.

Thomas s'apprêta à répondre, mais il fut coupé par l'entrée de sa petite sœur dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-elle en bisant chacun des membres de sa famille.

\- Bonjour ma puce, répondirent les parents.

\- Bonjour Brenda, répondit quant à lui son frère.

Brenda était la plus jeune de la famille Edison. Elle avait un an de moins que son frère Thomas. Physiquement, elle était plus petite que Thomas d'une dizaine de centimètres alors que ce dernier mesurait 1m75. Tous deux avaient les cheveux bruns, la même grâce de visage, mis contrairement à son frère, elle n'avait pas le visage parsemé de grains de beauté. Thomas tenait cela de sa mère ainsi que ses beaux yeux noisette, dont Brenda avait également hérité.

Tous les deux étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, n'hésitant pas à se confiant à l'autre. Leurs parents étaient très fiers de la bonne entente de leurs deux enfants. Brenda s'installa à côté de son frère, qui lui tendit deux tartines grillées. Elle le remercia puis lui demanda :

\- Au fait, Newt n'est pas encore arrivé ?

Thomas, tout en buvant son chocolat, leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire sa mère. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne dans la famille que Brenda avait un coup de cœur pour le meilleur ami de Thomas. Tous les matins, avant leur départ pour le lycée, Newt arrivait pour passer un quart d'heure, voire prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Les parents de Thomas et Brenda le considéraient déjà comme leur deuxième fils. Après tout, Newt et Thomas passaient tellement de temps ensemble que l'on pourrait les confondre avec des frères siamois.

\- Non, il n'est pas encore là, mais il ne devrait plus tarder, lui répondit Thomas.

\- Super ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en beurrant ses tartines.

Thomas avait effectivement raison puisque deux minutes plus tard, trois petits coups se firent entendre à la fenêtre de la cuisine, depuis laquelle tous purent reconnaître la chevelure dorée de Newt. Brenda et Thomas arboraient tous deux un immense sourire tandis que leurs parents continuaient de discuter, habitués à ce rituel matinal. Une dizaine de secondes après l'intervention de Newt à la fenêtre, la famille Edison entendit leur porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de voir apparaître le meilleur ami de l'ainé de la famille dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, leur adressa-t-il avec un sourire impeccable.

Thomas observa son ami faire la bise à ses parents puis à sa sœur rougissante à vue d'œil. Ils se connaissaient avant même leur entrée en maternelle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois dans un parc pour enfants de leur quartier. Les deux qui faisaient leurs premiers pas étaient allés l'un vers l'autre et ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés depuis, ne s'étant jamais disputés. Thomas se fit la remarque que son ami n'avait pas changé depuis cette époque. Il avait toujours cette même chevelure dorée et cette bouille attendrissante et innocente. Bien évidemment il avait grandi depuis et ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres et il avait une musculature fine mais marquée. Par ailleurs, Thomas ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu rester célibataire jusque là, mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par les bras de ce dernier.

\- Salut Tommy, fit-il en l'enlaçant puis lui bisant la joue.

Thomas répondit à son étreinte en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Bonjour Newtie.

\- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Brenda. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aussi affectueux l'un avec l'autre ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses parents.

\- On est jalouse ? lui demanda son frère, taquin.

En réponse à la remarque de son frère, le visage de Brenda se colora de gêne. Elle se rassit de honte. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle jalousait à son frère, c'était sa relation privilégiée avec son meilleur ami. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise jalousie puisqu'elle était heureuse que son frère ait un ami comme Newt, mais plutôt du désir de connaître une telle relation privilégiée avec quelqu'un.

Newt laissa un petit rire lui échapper, avant de se diriger vers Brenda.

\- Je suis désolé Brenda, c'est juste naturel pour moi d'agir comme ça avec Thomas. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais tout ça et je suis contente de vous voir aussi proches l'un de l'autre. C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre. Je veux dire, je ne me comporte comme ça avec aucun autre de mes amis, c'est tout.

\- On s'y est habitués maintenant, rétorqua la mère qui observait l'échange depuis le départ. Bon les enfants, c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller au lycée.

Thomas et Brenda montèrent à l'étage chercher leurs affaires, tandis que Newt restait avec la mère de son meilleur ami dans la cuisine. Le père étant parti dans le salon.

\- Tu devrais lui dire Newt, lança Liz, la mère de Thomas.

\- Oui, je vais lui dire que j'ai une surprise pour lui ce matin et je vais l'y amener ce soir.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça Newt, fit Liz, sérieuse. Je te parle des sentiments que tu as pour lui. Tu devrais le lui dire, il a le droit de savoir et puis tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi éternellement.

Newt baissa la tête suite aux paroles de cette femme qu'il respectait tant.

\- Je ne peux pas, fit-il d'une petite voix. Il ne me voit pas comme ça. Je ne suis que son meilleur ami et je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai avec lui. S'il l'apprend, il ne me regardera plus jamais de la même façon. Notre amitié sera détruite et ça me tuerait.

\- Newt, je …

Mais des pas précipités se firent entendre.

\- On y va ? firent Brenda et Thomas.

Newt les regarda puis hocha de la tête. Le frère et la sœur sortirent de la maison. Newt s'apprêta à leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'une main le retint.

\- Newt, sache juste que ce n'est jamais bon de garder ses sentiments au fond de soi, l'informa Liz.

Il la regarda quelques instants. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait trop peur de perdre Thomas.

\- Newt ! Tu viens ? l'appela ce dernier depuis l'extérieur.

\- J'arrive ! fit-il en s'élançant à l'extérieur.

Il les rejoignit puis leur lança.

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais ! approuvèrent les Edison.

Ils prirent donc la route du lycée tous ensembles, une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis que Brenda était rentrée au lycée. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore que la soirée n'aurait rien d'habituelle.


End file.
